Our first meeting
by xXGoLittleBadGirlXx
Summary: They met in a rather empty park in the night-time, who would have thought they'd meet each other again in the same orphanage? A/N: I took it down by mistake!


**Title: Our First Meeting  
Pairing(s): (young)HiroMido  
Summary: They met in a rather empty park in the night-time, who would have thought they'd meet each other again in the same orphanage?**

**WARNING: Un-Beta-ed.**

* * *

Tugging a bag a little larger than his body the green haired child sniffled, pulling it harder as he walked down the empty streets, 'Mom and Dad obviously don't need me...' he thought to himself as he continued to struggle, he had walked for over an hour, he had no idea where he was going but he didn't care.

Feeling his little legs slowly begin to give out he began to cry silently as he gripped the bag tightly, forcing his legs to move faster. The boy soon found himself rolling down a hill with his big bag. Wincing quietly he laid on the hard ground, looking over to take in his surroundings it looked like an abandoned park, the swing sets were rusted and the slide was covered in dirt.

He sighed and slowly pulled himself up, his hair covered most of his face since it was long, his clothes were now covered in dirt. It looked like he had been to hell and back, well..he actually kind of did.

"Hey...are you okay?" A voice called out from the darkness, the green haired boy chose to ignore it. He closed his eyes and let his tears fall, clinging to his bag for dear life, completely ignoring the others presence.

His eyes shot open when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around quickly to pull the hand away but stopped when he saw a kind look in the persons eyes, the boy couldn't have been much older than himself, he had pale skin and the brightest red hair he had seen. The red-headed boy's eyes caught the bag he was clinging too, "...you ran away from your home?" He asked.

"No...they left me...and I'm not staying in a big house all by myself! Because they're never coming back for me!"

"Seem's like we're in the same boat. My name is Hiroto Kiyama, what's yours?" The red-headed said, putting his back to the huge bag that laid on the ground, "Mi...Midorikawa Ryuuji..." came a barely heard reply from the green-haired boy, his eyes were still full of sadness but his tears had disappeared.

"Well then! Midorikawa let's be the best of friends!" Hiroto said happily while holding onto tan hands, Midorikawa looked at him confused for a moment before he spoke, "How can you smile so happily?" He suddenly asked, leaning back on the bag.

"Because there is a bright side to everything. We just need to find it." He said softly, Midorikawa looked at him again this time with more amazement then anything, "I never thought of it that way.." he admitted, but then he laughed when he heard a loud stomach grumble that wasn't his. The red-head looked away and coughed softly to hide his embarrassment, why did hunger always get in the way? He blinked when laughter rang in his ears. 'Maybe hunger isn't all that bad..' he thought as he turned around to face the boy.

"Here." Midorikawa, pulled the big bag in front of him and tugged down the zipper, it took a lot of work because it was stuffed to the max with stuff, when he finally got the zipper all the way open you could see tons of clothes stuffed in the bag, along with a small teddy bear, crumbled up money, change everywhere. "Wow..you really thought this through.." Hiroto said as he eyed the bag, Midorikawa made a small 'Uhum' sound as he dug through the bag, pulling out some clothes in the process, then he held up what seemed to be a slightly squished sand which and a juice box. "Here..we can share." He said with a small smile.

"No its fine rea-" He was cut off by half of a sandwich being shoved in his face, a bit of mayo getting on his nose, it actually almost blended right in with such pale skin. "Eat the sandwich..." he silently commanded, Hiroto blinked and nodded, wiping his nose and taking a bite of the sandwich, "This is really good." He complimented.

"I just threw random stuff on bread."

"It's been awhile since I had random stuff on bread, ya'know."

"Haha..."

Midorikawa would have never thought he'd find a friend in the worst situation possible, the red-head was right there really was a bright side to everything.

* * *

Today marked their 2nd week anniversary as friends, the sun was shining bright and the two were sleeping under the slide, cuddling because the previous night had been extremely cold. But neither had a problem with sharing body heat, these two shared everything together, if Hiroto had a piece of gum he'd often split it in half with the green-haired male, when Midorikawa had juice the two would take sip after sip together, since they were almost the same size they'd often wear one another's clothing when needed. But you get the point, they shared everything.

Yawning Midorikawa opened his eyes to see his best friend looking at him then greeting him with a smile, the green-haired male quickly shot-up and blushed a bit, he always hated when the other saw his sleeping face.

The day went pretty much normal after that.

Hiroto and Midorikawa traveled to the store to buy something for breakfast, due to having little money together they settled on getting some fruit since it was on sale.

When returning back to the abandoned park, their eyes widened. Dropping the fruit and running to the dirt covered slide, there were construction workers there, with them two men in black suits.

"What are you doing! Get away from there!" Midorikawa shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the men, who were highly unamused. "What my friend is trying to say is. What's going on here? I didn't hear anything about the park being took down. Me and my friend are always here after all." Hiroto butted in, sticking out his arm to protect the green-haired male.

"We know very well that you guys are always here, which is why we had these men come and get you. So we can finally do our job." The construction worker said to the two, Hiroto looked at Midorikawa, "NO! We're not going anywhere!" Midorikawa shouted, tears welling in his eyes, for the time he had been here even if it was a short time he had considered this park his new home.

"Midori-chan...on the count of three run..run fast and don't turn back..." Hiroto whispered into his friend's ear, "No..I'm not leaving you!" Midorikawa grabbed his friend's hand tightly. "You wont be. I'll be right behind you." Hiroto said with a smile, "You promise me?" Midorikawa tilted his head when asking this, "I promise.." Hiroto said to the other and gave him a tight hug, ignoring the questioning looks from the men. Midorikawa was confused but hugged back.

"1."

Midorikawa grasped his bag tightly, closing his eyes.

"3!"

Midorikawa's eyes shot open and he took the bag and ran as fast as he could, the bag was heavy but he still managed to run fast, the adults chasing him and Hiroto.

After ten minutes of running he stopped, panting harshly, "We did it Hiroto! We di-...Hiroto?" He looked around scared, head moving back. He turned back and saw one of the worst things in the world, the men in suits had Hiroto over their shoulder, he was kicking but they still put him in the back of their car.

Midorikawa ducked behind a bush and watched as the car drove off, he felt like such a coward.

Tear's welling in his eyes once more he began to cry silently in the bush. "Y-You promised..." he sniffled, curling up.

His day was going great, then those big stupid men ruined everything.. why did they have to ruin his life? First his parent's leave him then his best friend get's taken away by men in suits.

Life sucked...

* * *

_~Two years later~_

(_Hiroto's POV)_

I was in my room. Though it wasn't really 'my' room. Two years ago when I was taken away from my best friend those stupid men brought me to an orphanage called Sun-Garden, it was a nice place really. Father was always so kind to us, not just me here in Sun-Garden there were tons of kid's just like me.

I sighed and sat up, today was the day that we were separated two years ago.

He must hate me, I left him alone in this world again. After I promised that I'd be right behind him, I lied..

I'd hate me too.

I am now 12 year's old, Midorikawa _should_be turning 12 soon too.

My room door shot open, in came Suzuno. He was 11 year's old with light blue hair, he was normally calm, quiet and polite. The way he barged in meant that he was being chased by none other than Nagumo. Those two were always fighting so I didn't question when Suzuno crawled under my bed to hide from the tulip-head.

"WHERE. IS. SUZUNO. HIROTO?" Nagumo shouted, I rolled my eyes a bit and moved my head as a gesture to under the bed, the red-haired male seemed to understand because not even five seconds later he was dragging Suzuno from under my bed, I laughed at this. These two always knew how to make someone laugh with their fights.

"Shut up Hiroto!"

"Stop acting like idiots then I will." I replied with a smirk, standing up from my bed and walking out of the room to the kitchen, yeah I just left them in my room. Big mistake. But this time of the year I really didn't care what happened because my thoughts were always about him.

Walking into the kitchen my eyes caught Hitomiko-chan on the phone, she's my adoptive sister. She was going on and on about being gentle, I really didn't pay any mind to what she was saying until she got fed-up and shouted something about being on her way.

"You can't send a man to do a woman's job." She muttered as she passed me and grabbed the keys, "Hiroto call me if anything happens I need to go pick up a new foster kid who's fighting with the social workers." She called out to me I just nodded and flashed a smile before getting a bowl of cereal, so we're getting another one huh?

_(Hiroto's POV end)_

* * *

Hitomiko didn't arrive home until later that night, all the orphans were already sleeping by then. She yawned and looked over at the sleeping male in her arms, the boy in her arms put her through hell today, she shuddered at the remembrance of him kicking and screaming as though he was being violated and raped, she had never heard a child scream so much before.

Running her fingers through the long green hair of the sleeping young boy's she sighed and walked him to her room, laying him on the big bed, the boy looked worn out and beat up, he had cuts and bruises down his bony legs, his hair was long enough to cover most of his body, it looked dirty, probably from the lack of washing.

She remembered how much it had pained her to see him cry and struggle, sure they were trying to help but the boy didn't know what they were trying to do. Lacing her fingers in that long dirty green hair she closed her eyes as she remembered how after an hour of talking to the boy he bursted into tears again and clung to her, scared to let go.

That was only about two hours before now, she smiled in content as she watched the small boy sleep, everyone would be in for a surprise tomorrow morning when they woke up with a new brother.

* * *

Hiroto woke up to the sound of a plate crashing, it only took him five seconds before he was out of his bed and in the kitchen, everyone soon followed after. "Are you okay?" Hitomiko asked, kneeling down by a green-haired child, the boy just looked down, his green hair covering his face, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean too...please forgive me.." he said, his voice cracking as though he was about to cry.

"It's fine. It's fine don't worry. Everybody make's mistakes." She said kindly, putting her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's not fine. You woke me up from my frigging sleep." Nagumo growled, arms crossed.

"Nagumo shut up!" Suzuno scolded.

"Shhh, Midorikawa it's okay..." she said softly, sending death glares at the red-headed male who was being scolding by Suzuno.

"Midorikawa? As in...Midorikawa Ryuuji?" Hiroto butted in with wide eyes, the green haired male turned around with tears in his eyes, which widened. They stared at each other for a moment before Hiroto found himself on the floor with a greenette over him, hugging him tightly.

Everyone was confused as to why the two were hugging each other as though they'd disappear soon.

After meeting Hiroto in the same orphanage Midorikawa found it easy to get used to the new 'home' of course while clinging to the pale skinned male. He had made plenty of friends but only one person remained as his best friend and that was Hiroto Kiyama.

Maybe life wasn't so bad.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry. I previously uploaded this last night but then I deleted it by accident. Whoopsies, I was half asleep and trying to correct some mistakes. But I failed. I don't have a Beta-reader because I hate waiting for my stories to be done and stuff. This is my first HiroMido one-shot._**


End file.
